An Almost Ordinary Family
by Neekspandasdeeks
Summary: The NCIS:LA team and their children and their realisation of how much family means. Mostly about Deeks and Kensi's daughters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is the lives of Kensi and Deeks three younger daughters, Rose, Emily and Maxine. Their journey to discovering their parents past and creating their own memories. I really hope you guys like it, I'm not the best when it comes to this. Please review and add any ideas you think I should add. I would really appreciate that.**

Years had passed since Detective Martin Deeks and Special Agent Kensi Blye finally decided to settle down and start a family. Deeks proposed a month after he and Kensi started "officially" dating. They then said their vows on a beach six months later. Now they had three beautiful daughters. The oldest was seventeen, Rosalina Ashley Deeks she was a typical American teenager, she was on the cheerleading squad, had a secret boyfriend, a nice car and she lived a pretty simple life. She definitely had all her father's features, the blue eyes and blond hair they also had almost the same personality. Next was Emily-Fern Samantha Deeks, she was fifteen. She was more on the rebellious side than anything else. She was always in the principal's office for doing something senseless but priceless according to Deeks (although he would never admit that) like vandalising the principal's office. She would **never** do something as cheap as vandalising the bathroom stalls door. She was also always trying to get on her parents bad side by sneaking out or getting random body piercings but no one could figure out why exactly she was like that. Emily had a lot of her mother's personality traits as well as her looks although she preferred to dye her hair black with purple highlights and act like she wasn't like her mother at all which made her more like her mom. The last was Maxine Grace Deeks. She was eleven but very intellectual Eric helped her learn about computers and taught her a few hacking skills under one condition… to use it wisely. She also happened to be much of a tomboy, she had a lot more guy friends then girls, she would protest against wearing a dress when she had to go to a wedding or function. She was a mixture of both her parents she had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes she had developed only a few of her parents personality traits but a lot more no one knew where it came from. Max and Emily didn't like it that their parents nicknames were added to their names but soon realised it was just like a token of their parents love or something like that their great aunt Hetty told them once

Just like Kensi and Deeks the other team members also moved on with their personal lives. It turns out that Callen and Nell had been dating since a year after Nell joined NCIS and they got married three years before Kensi and Deeks and had twin boys a year later. The one boy was Mark Bradley Callen, he was blonde with his dads gorgeous blue eyes. He was known as the school jock he was also the football quarterback at school which kind of explains the whole jock thing. The other was Emmet James Callen he was the complete opposite of his brother he was one of the trouble makers at school and home he gave his brother hell for everything. He suffered from depression and insomnia just like his father. He was closer to his father than his mother because they could relate on most levels. Both boys had grown up with the Deeks families girls they were all very close, most of their memories had each other in them when they were young Nell would set up sleepovers for Emmet, Mark, Rose and Emily, they would all go crazy and get on a sugar high and Callen would always get angry at Nell for letting them eat that much candy.

Eric was the one to get engaged before any of the team… besides Sam of course. He married an artist named Nicole they soon found out that she couldn't have children and after many years of deciding they finally adopted a baby boy with blonde hair and green eyes. That child's name is Gabriel Beale he is now twelve and gets along very well with Maxine.

Sam's daughters grew up fast and broke his heart when they moved out. One moved to the UK to study while the other just moved to New York.

Years past and the team stayed in its place. They got older but surprisingly they were never told to leave the NCIS. Hetty was extremely old now but she still had her secret ninja ways and she was still very healthy. The only change to the team was that Deeks finally decided to retire from the LAPD and join NCIS permanently.

"EMILY**! **MAXINE**!**" Rose shouted through the house,** "**DINNERS READY!"

Immediately the two younger girls emerged from their rooms.

"Where's mum and dad?" Maxine asked taking her plate to the dining room table. The other girls followed suit.

"Mom just called and said they are going on another classified mission and they don't know when they will be back and both say-" the other two joined in the last part because they knew it off by heart, "We love you with all our heart, be safe."

"What makes me think we have heard that a couple times?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"They gotta save the world remember Emma?" Maxine joked.

"Common guys it's their job, they are protecting this country," Rose defended, "Plus you don't actually have to sneak out cause they are not here just use the door okay? You can go cause all your crap but just don't get yourself hurt okay, last thing I need is trying to explain to dad how you broke your arm baking okay?"

"You're so bad ass Emma! I wish I could sneak out someday." Max joked.

"One, Rose I know you're just saying that so you can have that secret boyfriend of yours over. Two, Max don't **ever** call me bad ass again that's what dad uses and its lame kay? Three, I would love to take you with me someday maybe a concert… I'm thinking along the lines of th-"

"Emily-Fern Samantha Deeks stop being such a bad influence on your little sister and everything you touch okay?" Rose cut in.

"Huh?"

"I see the way that fork is pointed at me okay?"

"ha…ha, sometimes you and dad both really make lame jokes I have no clue how people find you funny," Emily pointed at Maxine who was now deep in laughter.

"Okay so how is your research going guys?" max asked eventually.

"Not going at all right now," Rose said and Emily nodded.

"Me too," Max whined, "Why won't they just tell us something?"

The three sisters had learned that their parents never shared any stories about their past or about how they had fallen in love, and they were still very much in love, they were always holding each other or whispering something into each other's ears or making love in the next possible room.

"Hey Max?" Rose asked.

"Yeah?"  
"How good are you with the hacking uncle Eric's been teaching you?"

"No, there is no possible way in hell I'm hacking The NCIS. Uncle Eric is way to good he will get me and I will be in so much trouble its not even funny."

"Just answer the question max."

"Okay, I'm good I guess, I already hacked into your computers by myself. Roses secret boyfriend is one of uncle Callen's twins," Rose tried to cover Maxine's mouth but it was too late.

"What!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah," Rose looked down blushing.

"Which one?"  
"I'm not telling you that much."

"Rosalina Ashley Deeks tell me which one you are dating!" she shouted now anger rushing through her body.

Rose saw the anger in her sister and decided it would be better to answer.

"Mark."

"Oh…"

"Why so angry Fern?"  
"Don't call me Fern okay?"  
"Tell me?"  
"She's angry cause she's dating the other twin," Max blurted out, honestly, she was enjoying this.

The room filled with an awkward silence as the two sisters stared at each other.

"I think it's cool guys," Max broke the silence, "I mean two sisters both dating twins, it doesn't get cooler than that."  
"Yeah, but its creepy cause if Rose decides to marry him then I can't see Emmet cause it would be like incest."  
"Who said she's gonna marry him?"

"Seriously Maxine, it's Rose we are talking about. She's the princess type of girl, she's gonna marry the one she has known forever then secretly started dating near the end of high school. It will probably happen."  
"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Rose asked.

"Yeah just saying you're the typical American Barbie," Emily winked.

"Oh, well that's cold," Maxine put her hand over her mouth.

"It doesn't matter if I marry him or not because Emmet is probably just another one on the list to be used by Emily-Fern. I bet in a couple days you guys won't even be talking because he will realise that you are a self-centred bitch who just wants attention all the fucking time," Rose fought.

Emily was fighting everything inside her that wanted to punch her sister right now but instead she got her point across to max, "Anyway Maxine, just try hack mom and dads computers to see what you can find about them," and left the table and went down to the basement to take it out on her dads punching bag.

"Cheers Barbie," she smiled.

Half an hour later Rose found Emily still testing her strength in the basement.

"Hey Em, I'm really sorry about what I said."

Emily looked up to find her sister dressed in a white dress with her perfect blond hair flowing down to her hips, her fists didn't leave the helpless bag in front of her.

"Silent treatment, right," Rose mumbled.

"Why are you even here?" Emily snapped.

"To apologise."  
"Yeah right, for trying to be honest with me?"

"No, Emma don't beat yourself up cause of what I said."  
"No, quite clearly I'm beating the shit out of this bag though"  
"I'm being serious."  
"Yeah, well I am too."

"Emily I didn't mean what I said."  
"Yet you said it, and if you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it, now you said it which means you mean it and its true, I still think you are a typical Barbie who is going to have a movie type of life."

"I don't think a movie type of life involves my parents being agents."  
"What about the old Spy Kids classics mom showed us?"  
"Their parents were spies."  
"Well its close."

"Anyway that's not the point Emily."

"There doesn't need to be a point you can just leave now."

"No I want you to know that I'm sorry."  
"Okay, I know thank you. You are forgiven."  
"I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you are going to believe it."  
"I believed it already, I do use people. I guess I wanted to be cared about as well."

"You are cared about my girl, I couldn't live without you."  
"I find that very hard to believe," Emily punched the bag even harder.

"I'm honest."  
"I know."  
"No, that's not what I meant."  
"What did you mean."  
"Stop acting like mom."  
"Stop acting like dad."

Soon the girls were laughing. They knew they were too much like their parents.

Emily quit hurting the inanimate object and sit on the floor catching her breath.

"So are we good?" Rose finally asked.

"Yeah. I think so."  
"Hey do you wanna borrow my car tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because Emmets is broken."  
"Who says I'm going to him?"

"I donno, I just thought cause you are dating and stuff."  
"I might go to him but I normally just go for a walk and cause shit with some security guard somewhere."

An awkward silence filled the basement/gym Rose didn't want to say something that offended her sister again so she just hugged her as tight as she could.

Emily rolled her eyes returning the hug, "Ahh, don't get all my gross sweat on your prettiness."

"Without sweat there wouldn't be prettiness."  
The sisters left the gym together with their arms locked. They enjoyed being close. They would never admit it but they hated fighting with each other.

Surprisingly they decided against going out or having friends over, they slipped their mothers favourite old onesies on and watched movies and ordered pizza. They had fun just enjoying each other's company. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- hey guys thanks for all the follows and favourite's. I know it's a bit short but I hope it is worth it. Please don't hesitate to tell me if you didn't like something or if you had an idea that you think I could use. Please review. Thank you so much.**

**So sorry I accidently posted the first chapter twice. I was in a bit of a hurry.**

**I do not own NCIS:LA or the characters… but if I did… **

Maxine woke up in a cold sweat with tears running down her face violently. She quickly left her room and ran down the passage towards Emily's bedroom. Once she was inside she stood at the side of her sisters' bed and shook her shoulder, "Emma."  
Emily blinked her eyes a few times before realising her sister was crying in front of her.

"Oh my god, Maxine are you okay? What's wrong? Are mom and dad alright?"

"Yeah… I don't know. I had another dream… I came here to…uh sleep?"

Since Maxine was nine and started to understand what her parents did for a living she started having nightmares where her parents would die violently in the line of duty. When her parents were away on missions they would get very bad. When she awoke she would add more stress onto herself for worrying about them more because they wouldn't be there and she wouldn't have any idea on earth as to where they might be.

Emily pulled her little sister into her bed and wiped her tears, "I have something that might cheer you up."

Emily switched her bedside lamp on and took her touch-pad out. She knew exactly what Max was going through. She also had those dreams, they didn't come as often as they used to when she was younger. She stopped having them so often when she started training with her parents and saw what they were capable of. She learnt to trust them and their instincts.

"What's this for?" Max asked.

"I have some videos on here of mom and dad with us."

Max smiled and wiped more tears from her eyes.

"This is the one where we helped mom beat up dad although she didn't need it."  
"Dads such a wimp."  
"I agree, he's not scared of anyone except mom."  
"And bruncle Sallen."

Emily laughed she hadn't heard that before, "Really Max bruncle Sallen?"

"Yep, Uncle Sam and uncle Callen are going to freak out when I tell them."

"Just keep your distance; I don't want you getting hurt."

"They would never hurt me," Maxine rolled her eyes.

"Oh look! I used dads training and kicked his but in this one I love it!"

Both girls laughed as they watched the video, Emily was happy her sister had calmed down and was now smiling and laughing with her.

The next morning the girls woke up and found both their parents snuggled up to them in Emily's bed.

"Did you hear them come in?" Max whispered to Emily who shook her head, "Specially trained ninjas, Max."

The girls giggled silently before finding a way out of the room without waking them, they knew they were probably tired from their two-week long mission and they probably needed to sleep for some time.

"Rosalina!" Max exclaimed when she saw her sister eating a donut in the kitchen, "Mom and dad are back!"

Rose smiled, "Really? Where I want to see them?" Rose jumped up.

"They are asleep; we woke up with them in the bed I don't know how they got there," Emily said following Maxine into the kitchen.

"Damn I can't wait to see them."  
"Yeah," Emily and Max agreed.

"Okay, what movie is next?" Rose asked getting up to change it.

"I rate The Titanic," a familiar voice said from behind them.

"MOM!" the three girls shouted racing to hug their mother.

"You guys had fun by yourselves?" she asked wrapping her arms around her girls.

"Yeah, see you can trust us mom," Emily said.

"I missed you so much mom," Max said.

"Me too," Emily and Rose said together.

"I missed you more girls," Kensi sighed. It was true all she wanted to think about was her three beautiful daughters while on the mission. She was so happy to be back with her family. She was also exhausted so she moved to the couch and after a long argument she finally won and they all watched 'The Titanic.'

"Mom why do you like this movie so much?" Emily asked.

Kensi sighed, "I don't know, I snuck out and went to see it when I was fifteen and I just fell in love with it."  
"That's where I get it from, what did granny Julia do, did she find out?" Emily asked.

"Actually I wasn't living with her, I was living with my dad."  
The girls were silent; Kensi had never mentioned anything about her father to them before. They all just figured he left their gran while she was pregnant or he died while Kensi was still young or something along those lines.

"So, did he find out?" Emily broke the terrible silence.

Kensi sighed, "No, he went out that night too… he never came back."

The girls were shocked at their mothers words, they watched as a tear fell from her eye.

"I guess you were close?" Emily asked again, she knew she had to push her mom if she wanted to know anything about her passed.

"Extremely, he taught me everything. I was like a son to him."

"Kind of like how I am to you?" Max smiled.

"Yes sweetie," Kensi giggled.

"Why don't you girls go see if dads awake?" Kensi asked once the movie had finished and they were all deep in convocation.

"What if he is asleep?" Rose asked.

"Then beat the shit out of him until he wakes up because I have been awake longer okay?"

The three girls left their mother to rest and went to find their father and do as she had instructed.

"DADDY!" Kensi head her daughters scream from the other side of the house.

She smiled, it was good to be with **her** family.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Thank you all so much for the favourites and reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. Please feel free to review.

A couple weeks later the Deeks family found themselves huddled together in the TV room of their beautiful home, having their usual everyday movie night.

"Hey look, she has almost the same amount of piercings as you, Emily," Deeks pointed to the TV screen.

Emily rolled her eyes, her dad didn't realise how much it hurt her when he made comments about her appearance. She liked her style; she liked it since she was very young.

"I was so surprised you didn't get another piercing while I was gone," Deeks teased.

"Yeah, lucky you," Emily rolled her eyes again, she was happy the lights were off or her mom would probably be giving her a lecture on respect for parents or something she never really paid attention to.

Rose's phone buzzed that moment and she quickly excused herself. Deeks noticed it was the fourth time she had excused herself that night. After ten minutes she reappeared and silently asked to talk to her father.

Once in the kitchen Deeks noticed that Roses eyes and cheeks were red, "Are you okay princess?" he asked giving her a quick hug.

She shook her head, "I don't know… can I please ask you a favour? I really need you to understand that this will really mean a lot to me if you- please just say yes?"

Deeks looked at his daughter uncertain as another tear appeared on her beautiful face, "What is it?"

"It's Victoria… can- please- I-I… can she come stay here for a couple d-days?"

"Oh my god, if it is important then of course it is okay honey," Deeks realised it was serious, Victoria was Rose's best friend and Deeks could tell the moment he met her she had been through a lot, he didn't know what it was, Rose never told him what it was… he never asked, he didn't think it was his place at all.

Rose smiled through the tears staining her face, "Thank you daddy."

Deeks smiled as Rose wrapped her arms around him, "Anything for you my little Rosie," he whispered in her ear.

The two left the house to go and fetch Rose's best friend. Rose stopped the car on the corner of her friends' street. Deeks was confused but didn't say a word as both girls climbed into the back seat of the car, rose handed her dad her car keys, "Please drive daddy."

Deeks took the keys and climbed in the driver's seat of the car. The drive home was quiet; Deeks kept checking the review mirror Rose was holding her friend and Victoria's head was buried in her shoulder. Deeks wanted nothing but to make sure Victoria was looked after properly. When they arrived at their home Rose took her friend to her bedroom quickly not letting anyone see her broken best friend.

Deeks returned to the rest of his family who still had their eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Where were you Max?" Kensi whispered as her husband wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Tory," he simply replied. Kensi nodded, Rose had told her that her friend was being abused in hope to get advice or comfort maybe, Kensi tried her best to help her daughter but gave in and asked her to ask Deeks. Kensi knew Deeks had more experience with it and he could help her more but Rose didn't see him she had a hard time getting things out and it probably took a lot to tell her mom in the first place. Kensi would have told Deeks but Rose made her promise to keep her mouth shut and Kensi doesn't break her promises, ever.

Once the movie was finished Deeks suggested the girls go sleep as he had a surprise for them in the morning, that's when Maxine jumped in between her parents. Emily rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Woah, what the hell baby!" Deeks shouted.

Max wrapped her arms around her father and rested her head on his chest. "Please don't make me go sleep daddy!" she whined.

"You have had enough late nights, it is almost 1am Spiderman."

"Spiderman doesn't need to sleep."

"Yes, Spiderman does."

"We can make a deal then."

"Oh, and what's that?"

Max smiled then giggled softly into Deeks chest, "You have to tuck me in, you know like you used to when I was small."

Deeks and Kensi laughed, Deeks climbed off of the couch then lifted Maxine and threw her over his shoulders.

"Mwah ha ha!" Deeks shouted, "Now you're my bag of potatoes!"

Max squealed, "NO! I'm Spiderman!"

Kensi started cleaning, yes cleaning up the TV room as her husband and last daughter were screaming and shouting at each other down the passage. She loved the relationships Deeks shared with all three of their daughters. She always thought Deeks would be a good father and he was. He freaked out when Kensi told him she was pregnant. They had talked about it after they had gotten married but never really planned it. When she told him he broke down and started doubting himself but Sam had a talk with him and he was perfectly fine after that. Kensi still doesn't know what he said, if he motivated him or if he threatened him but whatever it was it worked because after that Deeks had so much confidence in himself.

"Emily?" Deeks knocked on her door.

Emily rolled her eyes, "What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I just want to talk to you princess."

Emily stood up and opened her bedroom door. Deeks stood there and smiled, "Can I… uh, come in?"

"Really?" Emily moved out the door way and spread her arms out letting Deeks walk inside.

"So what do want to talk about?" Emily asked staring at her father who was lying on her bed.

"I came to tuck you in. I just tucked Maxie in."

"Dad I'm not eleven I don't need someone to put me to bed and tell me they love me okay?"

"You used to love being tucked up into bed. Your butterfly duvet was your cocoon, remember? You were the worm and you wanted to be a butterfly."

Emily giggled a little at the memory and sat down with her legs crossed next to her father.

"And it also seems like you need someone to tell you they love you."

Emily looked up at her father with anger rushing through her eyes, "What are you trying to say?"

"I just… it seems you don't… just-"

"Just what dad?"

Deeks looked into her brown eyes, she was too much like her mother, "You don't act like you… get told that often?"

Emily's eyes were locked tight on her fathers, "Why on earth would you think that dad?"

"Emily you walk around and act like you don't give a shit about anyone or anything, you're badass and only work alone, which always means you are in pain and hiding it from yourself and everyone else and this look you are trying to get people to stay away because you don't want to get hurt. "

"I am not hiding from anything," Emily knew she was lying, she never realised what had her dad had said was true before. She never thought that much about it.

"Emily I don't expect you to talk to me but I would appreciate it, I only want you to be okay baby and I can see you are not."

Emily left her father's eyes and looked down.

"I want you to see Uncle Nate."

"Dad I do not need a psychologist."

"You don't know that, I'm not going to force you into it but I think you need to talk to someone. You don't know what will happen you might benefit from it. I'll make a deal with you; you go for one session to see if you like it then you decide if you want to go back."

Emily looked down, "Okay but not Uncle Nate, I don't want an amazing one, I want a normal one."

Deeks laughed, "Sure baby."

Deeks sat up and hugged Emily tight. "Hey dad," she said.

"Yeah?"

"I want to show you something, you knew somewhere deep down that I was going to do this so I wanted to tell and show you first."

Deeks nodded unsure of what Emily was about to say.

"Please don't be too mad at me," Emily said as she stood up and started unzipping her jacket. She pulled it off revealing her purple tank-top then turned around and sat on the bed with her back towards her dad. Deeks stared at her, "What are you doing?"

Emily bit her lip as she pulled her long hair forward. Deeks eyes went big.

"Dad?" Emily asked after a few silent seconds.

Deeks didn't reply he held his hand out and ran his fingers across Emily's inked skin.

"You see, I love you and mom and Maxie and Rosie and that's just something I thought about for a long time and I loved the idea and eventually I had the guts to do it… I think it's pretty cool… dad…"

"Its beautiful," Deeks finally said. Emily smiled.

Her tattoo was a Smith & Wesson 5944 gun, it was his gun. On the top were his family's initials, "M.D, K.M.B.D, R.A.D, E.F.S.D, M.G.B."

Emily turned around again, tilting her head to the side looking for any anger or disappointment in Deeks face- she found nothing. Deeks tilted his head mocking Emily; she rolled her eyes, "Do you really?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be smiling. I knew it was going to happen if it hadn't already happened, and I'm glad it's not some creepy cat or something and it actually has meaning to you. I like it, it is beautiful and I love it but that is not permission to get more okay."

Emily laughed and hugged Deeks, "I love you dad," she whispered.

"I love you too Emily-Fern."

"Don't call me that."

"It's your name."

"No, its moms."

"Common you're-"

"So much like mom it fits perfectly," Emily finished for him, "I know that one," she nodded resting her head on Deeks shoulder

"Exactly."

"I Still don't see why it has to be my name."

"Because I love you."

"That makes no sense at all but whatever, I love you too dadda"

"Dadda?"

"Yeah."

Deeks smiled, Emily was the sweetest person when she opened up to people. He was happy he could spend some quality time with her. He never had time to spend with her because of his job and she would normally push him away when he did find time.


End file.
